


Male Reader X Characters Smutfics

by BoxOfWritingCrap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Choking Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, OT3, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Shiritorizawa 3rd years, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Matsukawa Issei, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, male reader - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform, present IwaOi, seijoh 3rd years - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOfWritingCrap/pseuds/BoxOfWritingCrap
Summary: Please make sure to read the tags before reading, the warnings and kinks as such are in there!These stories are told in Y/N’s POV.Y/N Info:- 3rd Year at Seijoh- Bottom/Switch- Sub/Dom Switch
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/ Reader/ Ushijima Wakatoshi/, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reader/Everyone, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. “Ah, Fuck Me,” “Only If You Let Me,” — Reader x Iwaizumi x Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Y/N L/N and Hajime Iwaizumi were first years in HighSchool, they planned on overthrowing UshiWaka and humiliating him at Oikawa’s demand.
> 
> What they weren’t planning, however, was to end up being humiliated by him in a different way when second year rolled around.
> 
> Now, in their final year, Iwaizumi’s setter-boyfriend wants to know about his past sexual experiences, and he’ll get what he wants by playing a 3rd-years only drinking game. 
> 
> And all Y/N can think about is that one night, when he and Hajime had been completely destroyed by the setter’s rival.

“Drinking Games~!” Oikawa yelled playfully, bursting through the door while dragging out the ‘s’, holding a big bottle of — clearly stolen — vodka from his parents, and 5 smaller bottles of different flavoured gin in a plastic bag hanging off his arm. 

Immediately, you felt your eyes shift over to look at Iwaizumi. He shot you a worried look as his boyfriend set out the drinks. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa, however, didn’t catch on to it as they were too busy shoving their tongues down each other’s throats. Y’know, the usual. 

They only parted ways when Mattsun caught a glimpse of the unopened vodka on Oikawa’s coffee table. He slowly pulled away from Takahiro’s mouth, pulling him further into his lap. He licked his slightly swollen lips, turning Makki’s head so he could see it too.

They were both smirking like idiots, sly eyes scanning the room. 

You prayed yourself to keep your cool, there was no way they would be allowed to find out what happened. 

What happened... you shivered everytime those eyes showed up again in your memory. They were so powerful. You’d expect to see the same in Iwaizumi’s, but he ended up just as undone as you were, if not more.

“Hey, hey~ let’s get smashed and then smash!” Issei grinned, the two plopping themselves down in front of the table, Hanamaki in the taller’s lap once again.

“If I find you two boinking on my couch again at midnight, I will lock you in the garden,” Tooru glared, frowning playfully.

“Tooru, darling! We don’t ‘boink’, we passionately make love—,” Takahiro began, before he was hit in the face with a plastic cup.

“Shut up, you,” Iwa deadpanned, a small smile dancing across his lips as he heard Oikawa giggle.

You yourself gave them all a deadpan face, crossing your arms.  
“You’re all simps, the lot of you,”

The setter gasped, covering his mouth in fake dramatics. “Y/N-Chan, how could you say such a thing!” He started, but couldn’t finish because he started laughing again. You laughed too, these idiots were too loveable to stay angry with. 

“Ha~ji~me, Y/N-Chan! Here are yours!” Tooru grinned as he threw you the plastic cups, Iwaizumi managing to catch his easily. You, however, weren’t so lucky and ended up getting hit in the face like Hanamaki. 

“Ha!” Said boy grinned.

“I wouldn’t talk when you’re literally hanging off Mattsun like a fucking Koala,” you countered, a smug look on your face.

“Hey, hey! No potty language from you, mister!” Oikawa scolded playfully, leaning on your head. 

By the time things had calmed down, you were all in a circle. From the left, it was you, Hajime, Tooru, Issei and Hanamaki, once he had finally been lured from his tree of a boyfriend.

Said tree was not happy about this either.

“Before we start!” Oikawa began shimmying his body back, grabbing the box the was underneath his bed. It was just a normal package, but you could tell he was excited about it.

And when Oikawa was excited about something, there was bound to be trouble. 

“Behold!” He stated dramatically as he put the weird looking helmets on the table.  
“A lie detector test!”

“Pfft—!” You and Issei began to laugh as Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief.  
“You bought that piece of crap-?”

“Hmph, it’s not crap! It actually works, look!” Hanamaki grunted a little as the slight oversized helmet was plonked on to his head. He made a deadpan face as it was turned on, a small blue light flickering on top of his head.

“Say something that only you would know!” 

‘Damn... Oikawa really is determined to prove this works’ you though to yourself as you finally stopped your giggling fit.

“Uhm... ok. I have a tattoo on my left thigh,” the light processed for a second, before turning green.

“Damn, how’d it know?” Matsukawa said, now interested as he leaned forward. Iwaizumi made a face of surprise, as did you. Oikawa grinned triumphantly. 

“Lucky guess. Lemme try something wrong... my birthday is on the 20th of August?” Red light. 

“Well, I guess it’s more legit than I thought,” you mumbled, putting on your own helmet as everyone did the same. As Oikawa poured the shots, you and Hajime made quick eye contact.

‘Just make sure the conversation steers clear of sex stuff’

‘Got it’ 

“Okay! I got the cards!” Matsukawa said, holding up the ‘Bad People: NSFW Edition’ box. 

‘FUCK!’ you could just feel Iwaizumi’s panic radiating off him, yet you could see he was composed, only with slight alarm in his eyes. 

It’s not like the time you both hooked up with Ushijima was bad, no, it was amazing. But you were both afraid that the knowledge of what happened could deteriorate Hajime and Tooru’s relationship. 

They were like two peas in a pod, and you didn’t want to destroy that. And the bitter rivalry between Wakatoshi and Tooru was really something else. You were basically in the middle of a crossfire that could end relationships and begin arguments between your closest friends. Even if it was months before the captain and vice had gotten together, it would still most likely rip them apart.

“Iwa-Iwa~! You pick the first card!” 

You watched in a painfully slow motion-like view as Hajime reached forward, everyone else assuming he was nervous because it would expose how much of a bottom he really was.

As he picked up the card, glancing down on it. You could basically feel Iwa’s body relax.

“Have you ever been choked in a sexual way?” He sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
“...yeah, I’ve been choked before..” 

The light turned green, his humiliation about to begin as he downed the shot with a cherry gin mixer.  
“Damnnnnn Iwa-Chan, who would’ve thought?” Issei laughed, Hanamaki giving Oikawa a smug look.

“Oikawa, obviously,” you answered almost immediately, before covering your mouth. The meme-duo burst out laughing as Oikawa hugged Hajime’s waist to hold him back.

You could tell he was almost willing to break the truth to everyone just to choke you, not even in the sexy way. More like the chokey-chokey-death way.

“Well, I’ve never been choked,” Oikawa grinned, the light dinging green again. 

“I haven’t been choked either, Issei doesn’t like being too rough with me,” Hanamaki joked, the hat flickering red each time. You had all seen the red marks around his neck at practise before, he had no shame. 

“I think you choked me once, like you tried while we were on that train—,” the light shone green as you shook your head disappointedly. Then again, what did you expect at this point?

Those two were the kinkiest little fuckers you knew. They took their shots, Mattsun with orange gin and Makki, making a bold move, taking it straight.

“Y/N? What about you?” All eyes turned to you as you swallowed the lump in your throat. 

~

“Choke him... make him feel good,” Wakatoshi’s deep and ragged voice demanded. His powerful hands were all over Iwaizumi’s body, said ace becoming a horny mess.

Without thinking, Hajime had wrapped his hands around your neck and began to put pressure on it gently. 

With everything happening to your body, you barely noticed, eyes rolling back in the depth of all the pleasure.

~

“Yeah... I’ve been choked before,” you whispered, pouting as you looked off to the side, taking the shot with cherry gin. 

The three who didn’t know looked immediately in shock, Iwaizumi putting on a surprised look as not to seem suspicious.

“You... You’re not a virgin?!” Matsukawa shrieked, slapping one hand on each side of your face. 

“Who touched the innocent child!” Makki raged, already plotting a riot. 

“I’m not innocent... I’ve had sex plenty of times with different people...” you complained quietly, your cheeks still pressed together.

“Multiple times-?!” Oikawa yelled, Iwaizumi actually being shocked. He had probably thought he and UshiWaka had been your first time.

You let a smile fall on to your face, a smug glint in your eye.  
“What, it’s not like my virginity affects you~,”

Yet another round of screams and accusations to random people you knew.

After a few torturous questions, they finally decided to let it go after you had told them who your first time was. It seemed like Keiji Akaashi from Fukurodani was going to have a little visit after they were all sober. 

“Okay, my turn~!” Tooru clapped, tilting his head to the side. He picked up the deck of cards, shuffling them a little before putting them down and picking one from the top.  
“Who has had sex in the weirdest place?” 

“I think we won this one~” Takahiro grinned, right before the red light came on.

“What-? Is a train not good enough for you-?!” Matsukawa pouted, flicking the side of the helmet. 

“I’ve gottta say, I haven’t ever had sex somewhere more extreme than a train. I mean, me and Iwa fucked on a beach once but that was at a private beach house, so it wasn’t weird or risky,” 

Once again you felt eyes in your direction.  
“...Y/N... did you—,”

“...It was in the bathroom of an aquarium—,” 

“GOD-DAMNIT Y/N!” 

—/—/—

The night went on, and you progressively surprised everyone, and you had to say... it was hella fun. 

As everyone relaxed into the drinking, and eventually you and Iwaizumi stopped worrying about your secret being revealed.

“... a-and after the stage, I’ve been fucked in an aquarium, the kitchen of a restaurant, a gym TWICE and in a cave once- it was next to a beach, so I’m not sure if that counts but-,” you giggled, shrugging, taking your shot with some lime mixer. Makki clicked his fingers in a z-shape before hiccuping

“Oh, Fuck— GET IT Y/N-!” The two of you laughed, you hiccuping. You and Takahiro had drank a lot more than everyone else. 

“Okay, okay, okay..- so! Myyyyy turn!” Oikawa yelled drunkenly, picking up the card.  
“Have-.. ooh.. have you ever had a threesome?”

He let out a snort, throwing the card.  
“Nope,” the light on his hat shone green, showing the truth.

Your brain had started to scream at you, immediately going from ‘chill’ to ‘fucking P A N I C’ mode. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Hajime tense up too.

Awww shit.

Makki and Mattsun have never fucked anyone but each other, so they automatically skipped to you. You didn’t say a word, just downed the shot straight.  
“I’m not telling you shitheads anything,”

The light buzzed red, not helping your panic.

Takahiro cackled as Oikawa and Matsukawa faked being offended before laughing too.  
“Aaaaand Iwa-Chan?”

He also silently raised the shot glass to his lips before taking the burning liquid straight.

“Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait-! ‘Kawa, I thought you never had a threesome,” Tooru shook his head, raising an eyebrow.

“I was telling the truth, and I’m assuming that you were two out of three in said threesome~,” the drunken setter laughed, wiggling his eyebrows in a tease.  
“So who was the lucky fucker who got to fuck you two?”

“U..ji...a-,” you mumbled, barely about a whisper. The three others gave you a confused look before turning to Iwa. 

“Hajime~?” They tried to get it out of him too, but he mumbled something incoherently along the lines of his name. 

“C’mon you two, spit it out!” Mattsun complained, pouting.

“Ushijima-!”

~

“Oh,” you could recognise that deadpanned voice anywhere as you clicked your tongue in slight irritation.

You and Iwaizumi were cleaning up the gym after a practise match. Your team had already left because 

“UshiWaka,” you said, turning around to look at the taller boy. 

“Y/N L/N, good to see you again,” he said, bowing slightly. This annoyed you a little, rolling the sleeves of your team jacket. Iwaizumi barely stopped you, pulling you back by your waist. 

“What do you want, UshiWaka?” He asked, a little annoyance evident in his voice as he put you down. 

“A few people from our team left their bags here, I’ve just come to retrieve them,” he claimed, walking past the two of you. 

You shot him a glare, not noticing what you were doing as you dropped a box of volleyballs on your toe. You let out a yelp, kneeling down and rubbing your foot.

“Ah, fuck me!” You yelled, Iwaizumi rushing over to check your foot.

“Only if you let me,” Ushijima said, without missing a beat before disappearing into the hallway where the bags had been left. 

Silence overtook you and Hajime as you processed what had just been said. 

“Did.. he just...”

“..u-uh, yeah. Yeah, he just said that,”

Your face filled with red, blushing.  
“Is-is he into me-?!” 

“Why’re you blushing about that?!” Iwa scolded, hitting your head. 

“You can’t doubt he’s hot though-!” You argued, grabbing his collar.  
“Iwa... he’s probably huge. He just offered to fuck me— like holy fuck,” 

Hajime blushed, looking away.  
“Well, yeah, he probably is. But, still, you guys can’t fuck in here—,” 

“Why, you want in?” Wakatoshi’s deep voice came from the doorway. The two of you looked over, flushing as you saw him smile for the first time. But this was a smirk, he was looking at you and Iwa like you were prey.

And you would’ve been a fucking liar if you said it wasn’t hot. 

“I-uh-.. um-,” Iwaizumi stopped functioning for a second there, going into standby mode as Ushijima walked over to the two of you. 

“I have no where to be, school is over. And you’re basically done here. Let’s go somewhere else... unless you can’t wait?” His eyes dropped to your lower half, his eyes scanning your body and then moving to Hajime’s. 

“Come on, I’ve got a lot of work to do on you two. My motorbike is in the car park,” 

“How are we all gonna fit on there?” Hajime asked, fiddling with his fingers. You could feel yourself getting harder, and didn’t want to wait much longer.

“I have an idea,”

-

You bit your lip as you slid on to Iwa’s lap, shuffling into a comfortable position. He was holding on to Ushijima’s back, arms around his waist, while you were in Hajime’s lap, facing him. Your legs were wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck. Your crotches were pushed together, clothed members slightly rubbing together every so often. 

You didn’t think Wakatoshi had noticed until you had gone over a speed bump. You jolted, rubbing onto Iwa in a very good place.

You both let out a small moan, your face pressed into his shoulder out of pure embarrassment. You could hear the taller ace chuckle deeply, speeding up a little.

When you finally pulled up to UshiWaka’s home, you noticed how big it was. But you didn’t have much time to admire it as you were hurried inside. It all felt like a flash, one moment outside and the next you were being thrown on the bed. 

Hajime landed next to you, grunting softly as he looked up at the Shiritorizawa ace. Said boy was pulling off his jacket, throwing it off to the side as he kneeled over the two of you. 

“I’m not usually this rough, my apologies. You two have just rubbed me in all the right directions,”

Shocking both you and Ushijima, Iwaizumi pulled him forward by his shirt, the two of them being basically face to face.

“Why don’t you act on those thoughts and wants then?” He whispered, sliding his hand up to Wakatoshi’s jawline. 

You bit your lip as theirs joined, tongues interacting. You were surprised to hear Iwa moan, because you had always thought he would be the dominant one. 

As you watched them, hand slowly travelled down to your underwear, sliding underneath as it reached your cock. Your breath hitched as you began to fiddle with yourself quietly, keeping in your quiet mewls of euphoria.

“Do.. do you have lube anywhere?” You managed quietly, pulling on the neck of your shirt. It was getting way too hot to handle.

UshiWaka pulled away from Hajime’s lips, holding on to his neck gently with one hand. The sly smile that stretched across his face when he realised what you were doing somehow made you hornier.

“The bottom cabinet of my bedside drawer, c’mere,” you immediately shifted over as Iwaizumi pulled you close. The two of you began to kiss, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, shivering with excitement as you felt the other boy pull off your shorts, and then your underwear. As you both took your shirts off, you were finally completely naked.

From the grunt, you could tell he had done the same to the spiker beside you.

“This is cold, so be prepared,” Wakatoshi warned, before he skimmed his finger around the rim of your hole. By the sounds coming from Hajime, he must have felt it too. 

“M-mhm... hngh...-,” you tried desperately to muffle your moans, shivering as one lubricated finger slipped inside you. It felt like ice meeting fire, the heat of your insides making it hard for you to focus. 

You glanced over at the other boy, who was very obviously not used to the feeling. 

‘It must be his first time...’ your thought process was spinning out of control, fingers lacing between Hajime’s. 

You glanced up at the tall ace looming over the two of you, a hungry expression rippling through his eyes. Now you understood why Shiritorizawa were called ‘The Eagles’.

You nodded breathlessly, signalling that you could take more. The way your best friend was shivering beside you made you want more... you knew you could probably take more than Hajime, assuming that he’d never bottomed before. 

The tension in the room was shifting, as it slowly evolved to you and Iwa both having 3-4 fingers lodged inside you, being shoved in and out at a fast pace. 

You trembled, moaning out loud, while Iwaizumi had tried to cover his mouth to keep himself quiet. Your eyes scanned over him, while your body grew hotter and more impatient at the sight of your ace.

His clouded eyes looked like they had drifted off to some euphoric dreamland, his body relaxed, as he let his head fall against the pillow, crying out in pleasure against the back of his hand. He was so undone from his natural, alert posture... it was gorgeous.

“I-..I think I’m ready..” you managed, Ushijima slowing down.  
“Are you..?”

You glanced over at Hajime, squeezing his hand a little in support. He moved his hand away from his face, smiling shakily.

“Yeah... yeah, I think I am..” 

“Okay, hold on,” as Wakatoshi went to move his fingers out of you both, Iwa no longer had his hand to cover his mouth. 

Surprised at the sudden movement, the ace let out a small cry of ecstasy, something that would stay in your mind forever. 

You made eye contact with Ushijima, motive changing completely.

‘I.. wanna hear him again!’ 

You slowly propped yourself up, waiting for UshiWaka’s command. 

“Y/N... lie down and spread your legs,” the deep voice of the top told you, and as you did what you were told, you could see the Shiritorizawa ace helping Iwaizumi, most likely giving instructions.

You bit your lip as you thought of all the things they could do to you, reaching down and holding your hole open. It was all too arousing.

A hand took a hold of your wrist suddenly, lifting to pin it to the bedsheets. Hajime was hovering over you, looking at you like you were his prey.

You said nothing, just smiling at him before your other hand slid on to his face. 

‘Do it’ your movements asked him, as he began to lift your hips up, pressing the head of his cock to your hole. 

‘Do it, I’m begging you,’ pleaded your mind, at mercy to how his eyes looked at you with somehow both lust and care. His hands moved from your hips to the rest of your body, moving over all of the right, most sensitive places.

“Are you ready?” He asked, leaning forward and putting his head in your chest, wrapping his arms around your back. 

“Do it, please,” you request came loud and clear, before he entered your body. Mewls and small moans managed to escape your tightly sealed mouth before you finally managed to bottom out. 

You had a hand grasping at his raven spikes, and another hand clutching on to the sheets of the bed.

You hadn’t had sex in a while, so you felt very full. Your insides were basically throbbing with need. Iwa kissed your chest quietly, fiddling with your nipples to get more sounds out of you. You tugged his hair roughly, both of you groaning.

“I-I’m ready for you to put it in,” Hajime said, looking back at Ushijima. Said ace was currently preparing his cock, and he was definitely bigger than most... you could tell anyone that for free.

Both you and Hajime stared at his length, you with slight worry. This seemed to be the first time that he had ever bottomed... could he really take that much in one go..?

“Are you sure?” The taller ace had practically read your mind, worry showing on his face too.

“Heh.. I’ll be fine, you two have nothing to worry about. It may be a small space for you though..” you raised your eyebrow, glancing at UshiWaka. 

He smirked at you, looking down at his ass before looking back at you. You got the message immediately, grinning before reaching back, grabbing at Iwaizumi’s bubble butt. 

‘Damn, why has he got so much more ass than everyone else?!’

You pressed his cheeks together before separating them, reaching down and holding his hole open. Iwa, a little startled, looked up at you. You smiled, leaning down slightly to press your forehead against his.

“Just giving Waka-Kun a hand~ you don’t seem to mind,” you teased him, running a finger around his gaping rim. He bit his lip, looking up at you with desperate eyes. 

“H-hurry you two-!” You glanced back up at Wakatoshi, who was positioning himself. He began to press the head of his cock into Hajime, slowly entering.

Iwa began to breathe heavily, nails digging into your back. You stifled your own moans as he unconsciously pressed a good spot inside you. To try and divert his attention in case it actually hurt and he wasn’t saying anything, you thrust back on him. 

“Ah, fuckkk...” Ushijima sighed as he finally entered himself fully.

You shuddered as Iwaizumi jolted forward, accidentally burying deep inside you. He was panting loudly and you could feel his dick twitching. 

‘How cute..’ you smiled down at the older boy, lifting his face up so you could look him in the eye. He looked so helpless and desperate. You let your hands travel up his back to rub his shoulders.

“I’m going to start moving in a minute, if you want me to stop or slow down, use the traffic light system,” UshiWaka told you, making sure he saw you both nod before beginning to move gently. 

Hajime choked out multiple moans, arching his back as the pace continued, getting faster every few seconds. He may have been taking the brunt of it, but you could feel the thrusts through him.

You shivered, arching your back as he fucked both of you harder and harder.

Soon enough, Iwa was a mess, moaning and crying out in ecstasy. His face was flushed red, twisted in pleasure, tears clouded in his eyes. 

“F-...feels good..- c-can you go harde-RR-!” Even his voice was shaking.

Soon enough, Ushijima had picked up a faster rate, hitting a good spot inside of Iwaizumi. As said boy arched his back, he bucked his hips and hit your own prostate, forcing a cry of pleasure from your throat. 

You gripped his back tightly, bouncing yourself off him faster. Your breathing was short, and you couldn’t help but let out an erotic cry as Iwa hit your good place over and over again. 

Your vision was so blurry, the only thing your slightly teary eyes capturing was the faces the other two were making.

UshiWaka looked so focused and hot, sweat dropping off his boys as he worked on your best friend from behind. The best friend in question was quite the opposite actually.

He was panting and moaning, an undone mess as his warm skin slapped against yours. You barely heard their voices.

“Choke him... make him feel good,” Wakatoshi’s deep and ragged voice demanded. His powerful hands were all over Iwaizumi’s body, said ace becoming a horny mess.

Without thinking, Hajime had wrapped his hands around your neck and began to put pressure on it gently. 

With everything happening to your body, you barely noticed, eyes rolling back in the depth of all the pleasure.

“‘M gonna... h-ah~! Fuck Y/N!” Iwa choked out before burying his head on your chest, his cum flowing into you. 

You yourself let out a stifled mewl as you came, splattering on to your abdomen and stomach. As Hajime shakily looked up at you, you could see some of the white liquid on his face.

His face was still twisted in overwhelming pleasure as his overstimulated hole continued to get fucked for a few more seconds, before Ushijima pulled out, cumming on Hajime’s ass. 

Without Ushi’s strength holding him up, Iwaizumi had collapsed on to you, taking deep breaths as he rested his head on your chest again. 

The three of you stayed in those positions for a minute, catching your breaths before Wakatoshi helped the two of you up, propping you up against the pillows. 

“I’ll start running a bath, then I’ll help you clean up,” he said before disappearing into his bathroom. 

You turned your head to look at Hajime, a playful grin on your face as you heard the water. 

“Round 2?”

“Oh, absolutely,”

~

Silence had enveloped the room, Makki and Mattsun staring wide eyed at the two of you. 

Oikawa hadn’t reacted yet... you were nervous. Really, really nervous. When he looked up, you expected him to be crying or angry. But when he did...

“Alrighty then, I guess I’ll just have to wash away UshiWaka’s touch on Hajime!” He grinned, before picking up the half-drunk boy and throwing him on the bed.

“Hey!”

“Uh.. we should... we should go—,” You said nervously, looking over at the meme duo. But something was unsettling about the way they grinned at you. 

“Hey Oikawa, we’re gonna go fuck Y/N on your couch, see ya~!”

“Wait, what—,” you asked, wide eyed before the two of them began to drag you out of the bedroom. 

Well, this was... an eventful night for you and Hajime, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the motorbike thing wasn’t that safe, but I thought it was a partially good idea for the story.


	2. Punishment is for Liars — Reader x Hanamaki x Matsukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Y/N and Hajime’s scandalous night of fun with UshiWaka, Tooru decides to have a little fun with his boyfriend.
> 
> Meanwhile, Makki and Mattsun decide to involve Y/N in their sexual activities for the night, ‘dirtying’ the Oikawa’s dining room table with their very own sex capade.

“Still can’t believe you and Iwa porked with UshiWaka and none of us found out for a whole fuckin’ YEAR,” Matsukawa laughed as he picked you up from the corner you were pouting in.

“For the last time, we can’t fuck on Tooru’s sofa. His parents will kill him, and we’ll get in so much trouble,” you crossed your arms, halting away from the meme duo who were currently teasing you about your fling with the ace of not only your own team, but Shiritorizawa’s as well.

“Their business trip ends in 2 days, they won’t be back tomorrow. And we’ll clean up!”

Hanamaki laughed, twirling his way down the stairs, stumbling drunkenly a few times.

“And, our darling Y/N, we’re not going to do the nasty on the sofa, we’re going to bang on their dining table!” He grinned as he opened the door, Mattsun strutting in with you like what his boyfriend had just said wasn’t weird as fuck. 

“Uh— wasn’t your ‘preferred term’ for it ‘passionately making love’ before?” You asked in a snarky tone before the tallest dumped you on the bare mahogany of the Oikawa’s dining room table. 

“Heh... I don’t think you want to see Takahiro make love. He gets super noisy~,” Issei teased as he separated your legs, winking at Makki. You let this slide, focusing on what he said next.  
“Plus, do you really want me to be that rough with your small body?” 

“I’ve had the roughest sex of my life with Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san, I’m pretty sure I can handle you two. Plus, who says I’m even going to have sex with you?” you said sarcastically, before you heard something you never thought you’d hear.

You could hear the faint slamming of a headboard against a wall, and Iwaizumi’s screams ricocheting off the same walls. Short words like ‘Daddy’ or ‘Harder’ were barely deciphered from his cries of imminent pleasure. Great, now you were horny.

You looked at Matsukawa, before frowning.  
“You better make me scream louder than him, or this is a waste of time,” 

“Oh, I will. But Hiro and I have a little surprise for you,” he grinned, before stepping to the side. Hanamaki stood there with a sly grin, a large box in his arms.

“What are those?” You asked, suspicious of the smile. 

“A box of Iwa’s sexy-time outfits that he uses to tease Shittykawa,” you choked on nothing as he plonked the box between your legs.

You cautiously opened the box, greeted by multiple, very... adventurous costumes. 

“A cheerleader.. really? There’s are still cum stains on the maids dress! And— oh my god, Hajime, I cannot believe you stooped to the bunny outfit!” You yelled up at the ceiling, knowing he probably wouldn’t hear you. The two others laughed, enjoying your embarrassment. That’s when you looked back at the box, a specific outfit catching your eye. 

You picked up the box, sending the two a teasing smile as you walking into the kitchen.  
“I’ll be right back boys~”

-

A smirk wouldn’t leave your face as you walked in, watching their jaws drop. They had stripped themselves down to their boxers while you were changing and were messing with the other’s dongs, which very clearly got harder when they saw you.

The blue shirt had the top three buttons undone, and the black leather trousers were suspiciously tight. The badge hung on the right side of your hips, handcuffs and a key swinging next to them. A small bottle of half used lube was strapped to your left side in the belt, unclipping it as you tipped your hat.

“How do I look~?” You teased the two, biting yo lip as they licked theirs like two very hungry lions.  
“Aw, what cute reactions~..”

Matsukawa growled under his breath, before walking forward and grabbing your hips, pulling you on to his leg. Your legs separated, just like he wanted as you began to rut against his thigh. Hanamaki ended up behind you, rubbing and spanking your ass. 

You giggled breathlessly before gasping quietly as the two boys massaged and pampered your body in their own, heavily erotic fashion. 

Mattsun reached over and rubbed your chin, before grabbing it harshly.  
“We’re gonna fuck you so hard that you’re gonna be crying for more and whining like a bitch,”

“I’ll be counting on it,” you teased before letting yourself get slammed on to the table, on to your stomach. You opened your legs for Makki, who slipped between then easily and began to rub against your growing erection. He groped at your ass, hands gliding across the smooth surface of your inner thighs before his fingers trailed back to your crotch. 

Mattsun, on the other hand, was rougher. He had gone to the other side of the table, pulling your hair back, and smashing your lips together. Your tongues wrapped themselves around each other, gliding and crashing past each other as you two searches the others mouth.

“Ha... fuck. I want to fuck your hole so hard..~ Damnit..” Issei grumbled between kisses, holding your jaw.

You grinned, breath hitching as you felt Takahiro begin to pull your trousers off, having taken the ‘gear’ off. You let your head rest on the table, sticking your tongue out in tease.  
“I have two holes, don’t I~?” 

The way Matsukawa’s face burned red after hearing those naughty words escape your seemingly innocent lips made him look needy as hell, until that smirk slid into his face, eyes lit up with excitement and impatience. 

In a moment, he was standing in front of your directly, holding your head high by pulling your hair.  
“Pull my boxers off and suck, now,” 

You chuckled lowly, moving forward and kissing his V-line. 

“As you wish,” doing as you were told, you pulled the thin fabric away, gasping quietly as his cock hit you in the face. You let out a groan, feeling something poke at your back entrance.

“Oh please, don’t let me interrupt~! Go on, suck him off while I open you up a little,” Makki’s teasing voice was always a treat. You let out a light laugh before pressing the tip to your pursed lips, kissing the slit before letting your tongue introduce itself.

No matter how many times you have someone a blow job, you could never get used to the foreign, yet satisfying feeling of a dick in your mouth. You loved the way the person above you had complete control over you, no matter who they were. You loved feeling submissive to them... it was mesmerising. 

Mattsun’s cock slowly made its way through your mouth until you had reached as far as you could, tears slightly clouding your eyes as the tip hit that back of your throat, making you gag slightly. The taller pulled back to the opening of your mouth before sliding his fingers through your hair and slamming back into your mouth.

He began to face fuck you roughly, throwing his head back slightly as he used you. The feeling of Takahiro hitting you in a good spot with his fingers made you moan harder, throat vibrating almost as Issei repeatedly slid down your throat. 

“Fuck.. babe, you gonna fuck him soon? Not sure how much longer I can hold out with such a good little pet in front of me,” He groaned, grasping your hair. You could hear the condom wrapped being opened, purposely propping up your ass slightly for easier access.

“Actually, I’m just about to,”your eyes widened and you gasped around the cock in your mouth as one entered you from behind.  
“Aw, I love how his cute little ass swallows me whole. You must be very well-trained for this type of fun, Y/N,”

Your lidded eyes glanced up at Matsukawa, shaking on the impact of the two boys slamming in to you. You were becoming an undone mess, and fast too.

You could feel Mattsun’s thrusts getting sloppier, watching his thighs shake. This was your favourite part... watching them collapse from the pleasure. You purposely pushed yourself further, bobbing your head in sync with the thrust. 

Your mind was spinning, trying to simultaneously focus on both Issei and Takahiro’s cocks pounding into you. Hanamaki seemed to be winning though, your feelings of pleasure coming from all different directions until he hit your prostate, eyes widening as you came untouched.

He moaned quietly as you reached forward, grabbing his thighs and pulling him closer. You maintained the eye contact as he became more and more shaky, before he slammed his hands on the table either side of your head, thrusting in hard once more before cumming in your mouth. The white liquid filling your mouth, covering your tongue as he shakily pulled out.

You both panted before you were given a piece of tissue. The boy above you was looking down at you, holding it level with your mouth. 

“Spit it out, it’ll hurt your stomach,” you did as you were told, moaning as you did so. The overstimulation was messing with your brain, entire body shivering.

“Ha~ah~! Makki- fuck-!” You cried as his lifted hand landed on your ass, jolting forward. His thrusts drove you crazy as you weakly tried to grind back on him. You felt helpless, and it was honestly kinda hot... damn these tie knew how to fuck good. 

“Fuck.. Y/N, I’m gonna cum...!” Takahiro grunted, pulling your hips in faster. Issei had gotten on his knees, pressing kissed and printing love bites on to your neck and down your shoulders.

You arched your back, whimpering as you felt the impact of Hanamaki’s orgasm hit you. You let out a loud scream, another orgasm hitting you yourself. 

You let your head fall against Matsukawa’s shoulder, panting. 

The two boyfriends looked at each other each smiling at the small noise you made as the light brunet pulled out softly. As he tied up the condom, he winked at Mattsun. That only meant one thing.

‘Your turn’

~

At 4 o’clock in the morning, you lay on the wooden table, completely sexed-out. Your body shook slightly as Makki helped you up, undressing the lewd costume form you and giving you back your clothes from the night before, leaving Mattsun in charge of cleaning duty.

“Damn.. that hangover is killing me..” he complained, flopping down on the sofa next to the two of you after he had finished some hardcore scrubbing on the dining hall table. 

“Imagine how my ass is feeling..” you grumbled, pouting playfully before laying your head against the pillows.  
“The wood really killed my back guys, you didn’t have to fuck me in that position, you know that right?” 

“Wood?” The three of you jumped as Tooru’s tired yet intrigued voice came from the stairs. You spun around to see Iwaizumi in Oikawa’s arms, both of them with interested looks on their faces.

“...”

“Guys... what did you mean ‘Wood’?”

“.. nerthing?” Hanamaki gave them a unconvincing smile, as did Matsukawa. You looked over at them bluntly, shaking your head.

“You don’t want to know,” they two looked at each other in slight confusion before shrugging. You three had barely dodged a bullet.


End file.
